Atticus Anoethite/Season One
"Awakening" Due to the sound of the rain, Atticus slowly awoke from sleeping on the ground and discovered himself in an old barn, with an unfamiliar girl next to him. Pushing himself closer to the wall in an attempt to put some distance between her and himself, he quickly became confused when he realized he could not remember how he got to the barn or much of anything about his past. Resting against the wall, he began to feel pain as he noticed he was injured and covered in his own blood. Hearing footsteps, he looked at the entrance of the barn as a girl stormed into it, seemingly in a hurry. Standing up as she walked in, he tumbled to the ground, his legs giving out in pain. She darted towards him and helped him sit on the ground more comfortably, asking questions about his injuries. Concerned for his health and his lack of memories, the girl told him to rest as she went and checked on the girl laying on the ground. As she made her way across the enclosure and began to examine the girl, a loud automated voice spoke up from a corner. As bundles of hay in the corner fell apart, a teenager boy stepped out from behind them, introducing himself as "Chris Wellington" and asking if his father had returned for him. After a brief conversation with the girl, who had introduced herself as Savannah during it, Chris walked over to Atticus and began to question him on his injuries. After Chris began to talk about his sensors showing Atticus and the sleeping girl to be injured, Atticus became confused and Chris then explained that he was an android. After asking Chris if he knew how Atticus ended up in the barn, Chris told him that his "father" had dropped him off at the barn and deactivated him, making it where he had no memory of events between then and being activated by Savannah's presence. The sleeping girl began to stir, slowly waking up. Sitting up, she looked at the three in the barn and questioned them on their identities and how she got to the barn. Savannah stepped close to her, and began to ask her questions. After Atticus introduced himself, the girl paused and focused on him, saying she remembered him. After saying she remembered running into the barn with him, she revealed she had amnesia as well and could not remember any other events. With Savannah asking for her name, the girl dropped Melissa and was assisted by Savannah in standing up. After being asked by Savannah if they were ready to leave the barn and find help, the new group headed out together, with Chris tagging along in the hopes of finding his father. As the four walked through the forest, they soon came across a clearing and paused for a short break. As they talked among themselves, the area was suddenly engulfed in a red aura as a ball of red light crossed over in the sky. Both amazed and frightened by the scene, they gazed at the light as it continued to spread across the sky, before it disappeared from sight. Unsure of its origins, they continued forward as they spotted a van driving down a gravel road at the end of the clearing. After pulling it over, they began to talk to the driver about their situation. Atticus then noticed a new boy standing with the group, holding his stomach as if he was injured. Choosing to keep quiet as the driver agreed to give them a ride, the group moved to the back of the van as ordered and Melissa opened the door. Climbing into the vehicle, they discovered a group of men already located there. During the ride, the men questioned them and the new boy introduced himself as "Token Jin," with the others following in introductions. The driver then announced they had reached their destination and the group got out. Noticing they had parked in front of a large building, Atticus looked around, before seeing a tall man standing in front of the building's entrance, watching them. With the man beckoning towards Atticus, he turned to the others and told them to follow him to meet the man. ;"White Room" Everyone followed behind Atticus as he walked towards the man. Once Atticus arrived in front of the white-haired man, Atticus pointed to those behind him and said everyone was driven there by a truck driver. In response to this, the man commented that it was common for "his men" to provide help to others where possible. This made Atticus ask what the man meant by "his men," which led the man to reveal himself as Gabriel Alchemilia, owner of Alchemilia Corporation. Gabriel continued, saying the building in the center of the parking lot was the Gladea location of the company, in addition to confirming that he owned it. Everyone else introduced themselves to Gabriel after he had asked for their names. Once everyone finished talking, Gabriel snapped at a passing woman and asked her to take the group of teenagers to the medical bay. They had all prepared to follow her together, but Gabriel asked Chris to come with him. The android was now separated from the group, with everyone but Chris following the woman. The woman did not say that much to everyone as she led them inside the Alchemilia Corporation building. Once they had arrived at the building's lobby, everyone looked around in awe at the area's massive size. After some walking, the woman in front of them led them to a set of escalators. As they ascended upwards, they noticed a man on the descending elevator next to them. The man, a Mr. Udin, greeted the woman in front of them with the name "Ms. Blackrite," allowing the group of teenagers to know her name. Blackrite took a left turn into a corridor after everyone got off the escalators. She then proceeded to take them to a set of elevators at the end of the corridor. After pushing a button to call an elevator, Blackrite finally turned around to address the group of teenagers. She had stated that they would take the elevators to the third floor, where they would go to the medical bay. In addition, Blackrite said that Gabriel might allow them to stay after their wounds were treated. The group of teenagers were eventually brought in to the medical bay after they had taken the elevator. After asking everyone to take a seat, Blackrite called out to a doctor and told them to grab blankets and clothes for the group. The woman also asked what injuries everyone had, a question which Token answered. Blackrite voiced annoyance at Savannah when she found she had no injuries, but the altercation was dispersed quickly. Simmons, the doctor Blackrite had called out to, eventually returned with gauzes and clothes. With a calmer demeanor than Blackrite, the doctor wrapped everyone's wounds. When Simmons asked Atticus if he had a job, he said yes, unsure if he had one. Once everyone seemed fine, Simmons led everyone out of the cafeteria and into one of the building's cafeterias. She distributed a lunch token to each of the four teenagers, usable for one meal. The doctor left the cafeteria after appreciative remarks from Melissa. When everyone finished eating and threw out their trays, Token and Savannah had a brief talk on the quality of the food. Once they finished, Melissa asked the group if they were able to leave the building since they were already fed and treated. Atticus reminded Melissa that before they could leave, they would have to get Chris back. After acknowledging Atticus' statement, Token suggested that the group should explore and look around the facility as they waited for word on Chris. Atticus immediately voiced his disapproval with Token's suggestion, commenting that it could be trespassing. Token brushed off Atticus' words and said it was impossible for them to trespass when they were already inside, a statement Atticus did not feel like arguing against. After Token made some justifications for his suggestion, Melissa and Savannah ended up siding with him. Atticus eventually agreed as well, hoping that they would come across Blackrite or Simmons so they would not get lost. After leaving the cafeteria, the group traveled into the facility's lower levels in search of a lower lounge. Atticus is shown as Token is admiring a computer room visible through a glass wall. Atticus displayed his caution again, telling Token to move away from the glass before anyone sees him. Like at the cafeteria, Token brushed off the concern as Atticus worrying too much. Once the two boys finished talking, Melissa said the lounge was further up ahead and that they should continue walking. The group continued walking forward and were nearing a set of doors. All seemed fine until everyone was suddenly startled. A tall man in a trench-coat quickly walked across a hallway intersection in front of them, appearing not to care or notice the set of teenagers. Due to the foreboding appearance of the man, Atticus and the others began to consider if they should head backward instead of continuing deeper into the facility. Token, however, quickly bolted after the figure. This was met by annoyance from Atticus and the others, who decided that it would be best to follow Token so he would not get hurt. When the others prepared to follow Token, they were met with surprise as they noticed he stopped in the middle of the hallway with the man nowhere to be seen. Everyone asked Token were the man went, but the he remarked to himself on how the man disappeared. After examining the hallway around him, Token then proceeded to eye and enter a lone door in the hallway. Atticus asked if this door was an exit, but the Token not respond. The others looked into the doorway after some moments when Token did not reply to their questions. When they looked inside, they saw Token emerging from a dark room with a laptop at his side. When asked by Atticus if he took the laptop, Token told Atticus to lower his voice and ignored the question. Token ended up going elsewhere by himself once more, requesting everyone to follow behind him. Similar to when Token tried to follow the trench-coated man from earlier, the group was displeased at Token's actions but they decided it was best to follow him. Savannah tried to convince Token to put the stolen laptop back as everyone went down a staircase. Token disregarded her concern, telling her she should leave if was going to continue complaining. In response to this comment, Melissa told Token they would not leave him since they did not want to get separated. Atticus prepared to make a remark on how abandoning Token could be necessary if he continued to get everyone in potential trouble, but Melissa disregarded this statement. A set of large doors were at the end of the staircase. At the sight, Atticus immediately suggested that they ignore the doors and head straight backward. Token, again, ignored Atticus' cautious proposal and shoved upon the set of doors. His interest on what the door led to, however, was changed to fear when he saw what was on the other side of the door. Everyone caught a glimpse of an ultraviolet-lit room populated with many Alchemilia scientists. These scientists seemed to be performing experiments on pained human subjects, from electrocution and placing metal pins into stretched skin. Near the entrance of the room was Mr. Udin, the man they had met earlier at the elevators. Udin had a brief talk with a woman next to him, and the room's ultraviolet lights were switched to standard ceiling lights. Udin quickly explained to the teenagers that the room was an Alchemilia bio-engineering laboratory. As the group had no form of security clearance, Udin asked a man named Mr. Sanchez to arrest them. The uniformed Sanchez quickly emerged from behind Udin and began to approach the group. Uniquely, Sanchez referred to Token by the name "Rooke." Sensing the danger of the situation at hand, Token bolted out of the room and everyone followed after him. Token led the group past the staircase they had come from, opting to use the corridor next to it. After many minutes of running, the group was successfully able to leave the facility through one of the exits and they returned to the parking lot. Interestingly, the chase had seemed to have died down when the group was running from Sanchez. No Alchemilia operatives other than Sanchez had attempted to come after them, so they were able to leave the facility without incident. Melissa panted and asked if everyone was in the clear now that they left the building. Though Token said he was unsure, he said leaving the facility as soon as possible was their number one priority. Atticus asked Token how he planned to do this, and Token responded by referencing the amount of cars amount of them. Savannah lashed out and insulted Token when he made this comment, leading Token to respond with confusion. Token quickly found a running Alchemilia van that had no driver. Seeing the opportunity, Token called it a "ticket to freedom" and asked everyone to get in. Atticus spoke up and said it was best not to steal the van and avoid any more trouble than they had to, Savannah agreeing with him. Token, however, reminded Atticus that they were all now in danger. Token referenced the bio-engineering laboratory they had seen earlier, telling them that they would not want to end up there. Everyone had no choice but to side with Token, as they were looking out for the safety. Token asked Melissa to drive, and she accepted the role. Melissa managed to drive the car out of the parking lot and onto the road. Now with everyone seemingly safe, Atticus decided to speak up and question Token on how he knew so much about Alchemilia Corporation. Token took this time to finally reveal his name was not "Token Jin," but rather Marshall Rooke. Token, revealed to be Marshall, said that the name "Token" was only an alias. Atticus questioned why Marshall had to use an alias and if he was a criminal, to which Token replied that he did not consider himself as one. Atticus then heard a rumble from behind him, leading him to pause his conversation with Marshall and look in the car's back window. From the back window, Atticus discovered the source of the sound was from a motorcycle — driven by the trench-coated man from before, with Sanchez in the sidecar. Atticus quickly communicated this discovery, leading Marshall to tell Melissa to speed up. The men on the motorcycle noted the car's acceleration, speeding up their vehicle as well. Sanchez then managed to shoot at the car's back window, sending glass shards near Atticus and Savannah. Melissa immediately panicked and took her hands off the wheel. Marshall jumped forward and grabbed the wheel, steering the vehicle on the right path and reminding Melissa to keep driving. Melissa eventually had control of the wheel returned to her. The quarrel in the front, unfortunately for the group of teenagers, allowed the trench-coated man to catch up with the car. Sanchez used the opportunity to fire a shot on the right side of the vehicle, not only sending glass shards towards Melissa and Marshall but also grazing Marshall with a bullet. Melissa immediately sped up the car even further than before in an attempt to escape in response. Atticus listened as Savannah screamed for Melissa to stop. Savannah suggested they slow down the car, but Melissa was too focused on escape to consider such an action. Eventually, Melissa would be met by a dead-end that separated the road into two opposite paths. Melissa quickly made the decision to make a right as the dead-end approached, trying her best to not crash into the forest floor. Melissa was able to begin her right turn, but a truck that she did not notice rammed into the car and sent it flying towards the forest. ;"Bare Trees" Now stranded in the crashed van, Atticus was pushed against his seat and the door next to him, his face planted near his legs. After a while of being stuck in such a position, Marshall opened the car door and grabbed Atticus by the shoulder, stirring him out of unconsciousness. Pulling back and leaning against his seat for support, Atticus asked Marshall what happened to the group. Marshall explained that they had a wreck and then proceeded to help Atticus get out of the van. Noticing they were in the woods now and that it was nighttime, Atticus stood against the van, confused. After everyone was out of the vehicle, the group prepared to leave the area, worried that Alchem might continue their search for them. They journeyed through the woods until Marshall went ahead of them, exclaiming that they had found "the city." Following his lead, they came to an abrupt stop when they noticed a group of armored figures with weapons blocking their path. ;"One Night in Gladea" Following Melissa's lead, Atticus and the rest of the group ran through the woods, hoping to escape the beings. After noting that it sounded like the begins has ceased chasing behind him, Atticus was instructed by Marshall to keep going forward. Upon coming to a lake, Atticus protested against Marshall's idea to swim across, before giving into the idea of it being the only option. Getting to the other side, the group paused and Marshall gloated about how simple his idea had been, with Atticus telling him to shut up. As they prepared to move forward, one of the beings from earlier, a giant beast known as Mucliber blocked their path into the forest ahead and prepared an attack. Marshall begged for the beast to spare his life. Mulciber paused in his attack, telling Marshall that if he killed all of his companions, he'd left him leave. Marshall responded by attacking Atticus, knocking him to the ground and grabbing the back of his head. Despite Atticus' protest, Marshall dipped his head into the lake. ;"Divided We Fall" Dreaming of the previous night's events and the eventual escape from Mulciber, Atticus awakened from his sleep the next morning and found himself high in a tree. Waking Marshall up, who was also sleeping in the tree, he questioned where they would go next. Marshall mentioned a city was nearby and they both began to climb down. Walking upon a giant steel gate, the two had small talk about the city ahead of them. Eventually, they were stopped by guards, who began to question them and their presence. After one of the guards began to make snide comments towards them, Marshall punched them and a fight ensued, eventually broken up by Kailan. After being allowed into the city, the two stopped to get food. When they were done eating, Marshall told Atticus to just leave since they didn't have money to pay for it. Atticus protested, but soon gave in and followed after Atticus. As the owner realized they didn't pay, he called out behind them and eventually people began to chase them. As they ran away, Atticus heard someone call out his name. The two eventually found an alley to hide in. ;"Hide & Seek" Due to a nearby TV stand, Atticus and Marshall manage to hear an announcement from Alchem about searching for Chris. Atticus mentioned wanting to find Chris, but Marshall disagreed, saying that the police were most likely looking for them already. Marshall then headed towards an empty barbershop and walked in through the backdoor as Atticus lectured him. Atticus followed, shocked to see Marshall trying to open a cash register, with an argument following. ;"Exit Music" Now on the run from a group of Alchem soldiers, Atticus followed Marshall through the streets of Silivia. Eventually, the two chose to hide in a nearby pet store. Ignoring the requests of the owner, they ran through the building, trying to escape from the back. With the doors of the building exploding behind them, Marshall tripped in a panic and landed against a cage of birds, knocking it to the ground. With Alchem soldiers pouring in, Atticus yelled for Marshall to stand up. With the soldiers pointing weapons at them, the two surrendered and were arrested, soon walked out of the store and onto the street. Seeing a bright flash around him, Atticus fell to the ground, falling unconscious. ;"Primo Victoria" While training for Fontaine's operation, Atticus moved into an apartment with Blossom and began working at a warehouse. At Fontaine's instruction, he used an alias. Two months before the mission was to begin, Atticus began experiencing precognitive visions. He saw how people would die before they did. Atticus did not inform the others to avoid being seen as unfit. Three months after the first meeting with Fontaine, Atticus received a call from Chris. The android told him he was needed at the lab. Atticus was reluctant to attend, citing Marshall's deteriorating relationship with the group. Chris convinced him the given circumstances would change Marshall's mind. At the laboratory, Fontaine confirmed the operation was beginning. After a brief argument with Melissa, the plan was described and the group proceeded to the armory. Atticus took two Five-Sevens. Steven then started a tense conversation with him. Atticus was cut off when he began to experience a vision of Steven's death. The vision was the first to concern someone close to Atticus. It showed Steven confronting someone Atticus did not recognize before a fist suddenly burst through his stomach. A shadowy figure stood in Steven's place as Steven regained Atticus' attention. He asked if Atticus was alright. Atticus did not answer as he left the armory. When the group arrived in Port City, Atticus told Blossom everything would be fine and he would be careful. The couple embraced and kissed. He promised to see her again when the mission was over. Atticus, Marshall and Fontaine (Team A) were tasked with reaching the train station through the sewers. They were given uniforms and certifications for three fictional Alchem technicians. Fonatine had created the identities with the help of rebellious employees although the group was not informed of his contact with them. In the sewers, Marshall complained that Atticus had left him to "run off" with Blossom. The ensuing argument was quickly cut off by Fontaine. When the team reached the station, they blended into the crowd. The trio boarded a train and found a secluded place to sit. Atticus was lost in thought during the ride, remembering the vision. When the train reached its destination, Fontaine told him to stop daydreaming. The man reminded him of the dangers of the mission before he could exit the train. ;"Primo Victoria: Part II" The team reached the breaker room. Fontaine left, claiming he needed to examine potential threats elsewhere. Atticus and Marshall entered the room and subdued two employees. The main power was disabled, leaving the duo in darkness. Atticus and Marshall found a source of light near the breaker room. They discovered a room filled with tanks containing grey, featureless humanoids. A woman in a general's uniform confronted the two, recognizing their fake identities. Atticus had to hastily explain why he and "Mr. Keller" had entered a restricted area. When the general had heard enough she cut him off. She mentioned a skeleton crew needed to keep the systems online until Director Pavlovic's staff received the all-clear and asked the duo whether they had standard bio-engineering certifications. Atticus nervously replied that he had, although he was unsure. The general explained that she was elsewhere. She promised not to report the incident to their supervisors if completed the task for her. The boys nervously nodded. The general properly introduced herself as Selma Klosterman. She told Atticus and Marshall what the humanoids were: Artificial Tieflings, Alchem's attempts to recreate the abilities of a half-demon hybrid in human subjects. Two guards entered behind the general. Klosterman revealed she had not been fooled by their disguises. Atticus and Marshall immediately drew their weapons. Before they could use them, one of the guards shot Klosterman. The guard, Reti, explained that he and his partner were rebels working with Fontaine. Before leaving with Reti, Atticus looked at the general's body. He was unsure whether what Reti had done was just, considering he had agreed to participate in the mission to avenge Savannah's death. Atticus followed Reti to the prison. He heard screaming and recognized the source as Blossom. Atticus ran to the third floor, pushing through prisoners in his way. He found Blossom and began to carry her. While running back up the stairs Atticus found signs of an explosion. Unbeknownst to him, the explosion had been instigated by Marshall and the other rebel guard, Isaac. A mechanical canine creature which had attacked Samuel discovered Atticus and Blossom. Atticus sprinted away from it, escaping into a nearby door. Chris threw a chunk of concrete at it before staring the creature down. A rebel shot at the creature and Chris took the opportunity to regroup with Atticus and Blossom. The three reached the Alchemilia Aircraft Hanger. Chris opened the door to find Gabriel, who promptly insulted Atticus for only bringing Blossom and Chris along with him. Gabriel began to walk closer, making the trio increasingly uneasy. Atticus shot at the man, however Gabriel deflected the bullet with his sword. It hit and killed a guard. Alchemilia attempted to guilt Atticus again, but he was unsuccessful. Gabriel noticed Li and Marshall's entrance and hid. Atticus told Chris to take Blossom and hide somewhere safe. The boy watched the duo fight Gabriel, witnessing their deaths. He caught Gabriel's attention and fought him. Garbiel cut off Atticus's fifth digit. Atticus dropped to his knees as Gabriel prepared to strike. Gabriel gloated about his impending success before Atticus shot him twice. The man could only deflect one of the bullets. Gabriel stabbed Atticus in the stomach before he succumbed to his wounds. The bodies of Atticus and Gabriel laid stiff on the ground as two guards verified the deaths of the Devlin siblings. The scene faded to darkness and Atticus discovered it was only a vision. Knowing what he had to do, Atticus grabbed Blossom. He killed the guard before turning his attention to Gabriel. Atticus shot the cane out of his hand. Gabriel asked him whether he believed in fate, finding it odd Atticus of all people would be the one to confront him. Atticus mocked Gabriel, asking him how it felt to watch his empire fall. The man took out a knife, however Atticus shot him before he could use it. Gabriel fell to the ground, dropping his knife. Atticus heard an explosion and saw Samuel had arrived. Samuel told Atticus he was leaving. Atticus agreed to come with him. The boy asked to bring Gabriel as a prisoner, but Samuel insisted they had no time. Atticus told Chris to take Blossom while he remained with Gabriel for a bit longer. At Samuel's urging, he eventually agreed to leave in the Hummingbird with the rest of the group. Steven arrived. He tried to reach the plane, but the creature with a canine skull, Hound, made it to the hangar and killed him. Gabriel rose to his feet and grabbed his cane. Atticus ran to Melissa. He told her to leave Steven's body behind. The group boarded the Hummingbird and flew off, while Gabriel and Hound escaped. Atticus watched Remnant Rock collapse from Fontaine destroying the reactor. He turned away as the Port City Bridge fell apart. After the assault on Remnant Rock, the group were branded wanted criminals by Silivian authorities. A newscaster reporting on the event noted Atticus was the adopted son on Mayor Rosington, previously thought deceased. Category:Role in Series pages